Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle which generates power by a combination of a motor and an engine corresponding to an internal-combustion engine and transmits the power to drive wheels is known. In the hybrid vehicle, the motor is used as a starter at the time of starting the internal-combustion engine. The starting of the internal-combustion engine is performed by starting an ignition after driving the internal-combustion engine by the motor within a short time. A method of preventing a driver from feeling uncomfortable due to a sound generated at this time is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1). In Patent Document 1, the discomfort of the driver is prevented by using the sound generated at the time of starting the internal-combustion engine as a sporty sound in such a manner that a rotation speed overshoot intentionally exceeding a target rotation speed corresponding to a current rotation speed of an electric motor occurs at the time of starting the internal-combustion engine.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Published Patent Application Publication, No. 2008/0129049, Specification